wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop Go The Wiggles Show!
Pop Go the Wiggles! is a tour in December 2007. Songs #Nursery Rhyme Medley #Hello, We're the Wiggles #Pop Goes the Weasel #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Joannie Works with One Hammer #Hoop Dee Doo #Here Comes a Bear #Incy Wincy Spider #Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong! #Getting Strong! #Here Come the Reindeer #Great Big Man in Red #Fruit Salad #Romp Bomp a Stomp #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Move Your Arms Like Henry #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Two Fine Gentlemen #Play Your Guitar with Murray #English Country Garden #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #Quack Quack #Hot Potato #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Gallery NurseryRhymeMedley-Live.jpg|"Nursery Rhyme Medley" RebeccainPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Rebecca CaterinainPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Caterina Hello,We'reTheWiggles-2007Live.jpg|"Hello, We're The Wiggles" PopGoestheWeasel-Live.jpg|"Pop Goes the Weasel" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2007Live.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWigglesinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandSaminPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Sam TheProfessionalWigglesinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Professional Wiggles JeffWakingUpinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff waking up JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2007Live.jpg|"Joanie Works With One Hammer" AnthonyandMurrayinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing guitars MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar JeffinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff Hoop-Dee-Doo-2007Live.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" TheWigglyDancersinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers BeninPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Ben HereComesaBear-2007Live.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" TheNonrealisticWigglesinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles IncyWincySpider-Live.jpg|"Incy Wincy Spider" ClareinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Clare TheAwakeWigglesinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SamandMurrayinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam and Murray JeffandAnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SamandAnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheAlternateAwakeWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheAlternateNonrealisticWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Non-realisitc Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags HenryandWagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Henry and Wags SamSinginginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam singing JeffandDorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy RingaDingaDingDong!-2007Live.jpg|"Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" TheMaleWigglyGroupinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group GettingStrong-Live.jpg|"Getting Strong!" CaptainandDorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWigglyFriendsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends JeffPlayingKeyboardinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheLandWigglyFriendsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends AnthonyPlayingDrumsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends HereCometheReindeer-2007Live.jpg|"Here Come the Reindeer" SantaClausinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Santa GreatBigManinRed-2007Live.jpg|"Great Big Man in Red" CaptainandAnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony AdrianinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Adrian FernanditoinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Fernando MarioinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Mario LyninPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Lyn FruitSalad-2007Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain TheProWigglyHumansinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar DorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy SamandDorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam and Dorothy MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingKeyboardinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard RompBompAStomp-2007Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2007Live.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" MurrayandJeffinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2007Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" WagsandSaminPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Wags and Sam SaminPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam TwoFineGentlemen-Live.jpg|"Two Fine Gentlemen" FernanditoandAdrian.jpg|Fernando and Adrian LynandKristy.jpg|Lyn and Kristy MurrayandJeffasTwoFinePolicemen.jpg|Murray and Jeff as two fine policemen ClareandCaterinainPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Clare and Caterina AnthonyandMarioinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony and Mario PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2007Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" DorothyDancinginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothySinginginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy singing DorothyandAnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony KristyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Kristy TheWigglesandDorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordSinginginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword EnglishCountryGarden-Live.jpg|"English Country Garden" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Captain CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2007Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2007Live.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" QuackQuack-2007Live.jpg|"Quack Quack" TheOppositeWigglyGroupinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group HotPotato-2007LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" MurrayinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray HotPotato-2007Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheWigglyMascotsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots JeffandWagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Wags Sam,MurrayandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Sam, Murray and the Wiggly Mascots DorothyandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry AnthonyandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryandJeffinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Henry and Jeff JeffPlayingDrumsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff playing the drums HenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus AnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordDancinginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing SamandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword MurrayandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray and Henry DorothyandWagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheBigRedCarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Big Red Car TheProfessionalWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Santa Claus TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2007Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group CaptainandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain and Henry 551644-wiggles.jpg|Santa Claus in the Big Red Car 2151186209_7872982528_o.jpg|a Audience member 2151974988_2683c0ecd8_o.jpg|a Audience member 2151976828_e2007c55ed_o.jpg|a Audience member and Santa Claus 2164981457_7e57df3cef_o.jpg|Dorothy 2164984801_0990bbb3bf_o.jpg|Dorothy singing Lullaby Overture P1010512_2.JPG|Sam and Anthony P1010513_2.JPG|Jeff and Anthony P1010521_2.JPG|Sam P1010536_2.JPG|Ben and Dorothy P1010539_2.JPG|Murray and Captain P1010560_2.JPG|The Professional Wiggles,Santa Claus and The Wiggly Dancers 2122098778_f2c047663b_o.jpg|Sam and some kids 2121321435_46d26e513b_o.jpg|Anthony and the audience Trivia * In later shows, Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car was the first song to be performed after the Nursery Rhyme Medley. * This is the first wiggles concert to have Santa in the Big Red Car. Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2007 Category:UNCUT galleries Category:2008